hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2023 Atlantic Hurricane Season (CycloneMC)
Timeline & Overview ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2018 till:30/11/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:11/05/2018 till:15/05/2018 color:C1 text:Arlene (C1) from:10/06/2018 till:13/06/2018 color:TS text:Bret (TS) from:29/06/2018 till:07/07/2018 color:C2 text:Cindy (C2) from:08/07/2018 till:11/07/2018 color:TS text:Don (TS) from:16/07/2018 till:22/07/2018 color:TS text:Emily (TS) from:21/07/2018 till:31/07/2018 color:C3 text:Franklin (C3) from:29/07/2018 till:31/07/2018 color:TD text:Seven (TD) barset:break from:03/08/2018 till:08/08/2018 color:C1 text:Gert (C1) from:14/08/2018 till:27/08/2018 color:C4 text:Harold (C4) from:20/08/2018 till:26/08/2018 color:C1 text:Idalia (C1) from:25/08/2018 till:28/08/2018 color:TS text:Jose (TS) from:31/08/2018 till:06/09/2018 color:C3 text:Katia (C3) from:03/09/2018 till:05/09/2018 color:TS text:Lee (TS) from:07/09/2018 till:15/09/2018 color:C4 text:Margot (C4) barset:break from:13/09/2018 till:16/09/2018 color:TS text:Nigel (TS) from:17/09/2018 till:21/09/2018 color:C2 text:Ophelia (C2) from:19/09/2018 till:28/09/2018 color:C5 text:Philippe (C5) from:21/09/2018 till:24/09/2018 color:C1 text:Rina (C1) from:27/09/2018 till:28/09/2018 color:TS text:Sean (SS) from:29/09/2018 till:12/10/2018 color:C5 text:Tammy (C5) from:04/10/2018 till:07/10/2018 color:TS text:Vince (TS) barset:break from:23/10/2018 till:28/10/2018 color:C3 text:Whitney (C3) from:08/11/2018 till:10/11/2018 color:TD text:Twenty-Three (TD) from:14/11/2018 till:15/11/2018 color:TD text:Twenty-Four (SD) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2018 till:31/05/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:30/06/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:31/07/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:31/08/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:30/09/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:31/10/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:30/11/2018 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems Hurricane Arlene Tropical Storm Bret Hurricane Cindy Tropical Storm Don Tropical Storm Emily Hurricane Franklin Tropical Depression Seven Hurricane Gert Hurricane Harold Hurricane Idalia Tropical Storm Jose Hurricane Katia Tropical Storm Lee Hurricane Margot Tropical Storm Nigel Hurricane Ophelia Hurricane Philippe Hurricane Rina Subtropical Storm Sean Hurricane Tammy Tropical Storm Vince Hurricane Whitney Tropical Depression Twenty-Three Subtropical Depression Twenty-Four Other Systems On December 3, 2023, a possible subtropical storm formed near the Canary Islands causing high winds and rough surf on the islands, especially the islands of Tenerife. The storm was located on satellite and declared Potential Tropical Cyclone 25-L as it neared Portugal on December 4. Later that day, the subtropical storm went through an extratropical transition and dissipated as it made landfall in Portugal. Storm Names The following list of names is being used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2023. Retired names, if any, will be announced by the World Meteorological Organization in the spring of 2024. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2029 season. This is the same list used in the 2017 season. Retirement See Also: List of CycloneMC's retired cyclone names On March 31, 2023, at the 46th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Harold, Katia, Philippe, and Tammy from their rotating name lists due to the amount of damage and deaths they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. It will be replaced with Harley, Kassidy, Payton, and Tilda, respectively for the 2029 season. With four names retired, the 2023 season is tied with the 1955, 1995, 2004, and 2017 seasons for the second-highest number of storm names retired after a single Atlantic season, only surpassed by the 2005 season, which had five retired names. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:CycloneMC Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Seasons That Make 2005 Look Like Nothing